shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Applebee
One of the sweetest girls at Centerscore, Amanda spends her time with the popular crowd. This cheerful girl might not always understand what's going on, but she always finds a way to look on the bright side. Amanda is a very sweet, but rather dim cheerleader, and can often be seen with her boyfriend or friends. She may be popular, but she doesn’t dismiss people who aren’t – she hung out with Dinah in The Outcast, and they became closer during Surviving Europe and From Europe With Love. She also warmly welcomed Dinah in The Graduation List. Amanda seems to live in her own little world, mostly involving cheerleading, cute boys, sleepovers and ponies. She doen't know how zippers work and is convinced that if she runs fast enough, she can catch the doorbell (which she knows as the "ringybird") Romantic life Amanda was going out with the rich QB for the Centerscore football team, Zach, for a long time, but isn't afraid to admit that she has had affairs with other boys and has a crush on Hector (who shares the feeling, though she doesn't know it for a while). However, in the episode'' Proof'', Amanda admits to Linda that she went on a date with Hector just as Zach walks in, causing a break-up. Amanda gets together with Hector, who is finally ready to settle down with one girl. She is currently dating Hector who refers to her as "Manda Panda" however they've been some strains in their relationship as Hector feels like he is turning into the guy he said he'd never be. In Gossip Files, ''Taylor states that Hector is still having second thoughts about Amamda. But, if you play the episode Hector vs Hector; you'll see that things work out perfectly fine. They remain a happy couple and all problems are worked out. Personality Amanda is a very bubbly character that seems to get lost easily while still being very nice and "innocent." Some players think of Amanda as a "toddler in a teenage body." Amanda seems to enjoy making new friends and loves to help others, if she understands the situation. Amanda absoutely loves unicorns, puppies, candy, and anything sparkly, though she hates arguments and confrontation and will cry if shouted out or confronted. Taylor even said that Amanda cried for a week in first grade because she couldn't figure out how to tie her shoelaces and she hasn't seen her in anything with laces since. Amanda also plays Warscrewdriver Online. She first entered the game she got "lost on the internet", and couldn't get out. In her own words, she's been stuck in there a long time - her character is level 140, making her one of the most powerful players at Centerscore. Quotes ''From Warscrewdriver Online, "I've been stuck in here forever!" From Prom Night, where the Ringybird (doorbell) rings, "Whoa! You have a Ringybird too?" "Accent rule! If he's got an accent, it doesn't count as cheating!" "So if Train A is traveling and 30 miles per hour, and train B is heading towards it at 45 miles per hour... Oh my gosh! We have to help them!" "I probably won't get any presents, just reindeer poo." "Does he know I secretly pretend gummy bears are alive and eat their feet first?!" "Candy! Candy! Candy! I'm gonna love this!" Category:Characters Category:Female